Smash Flash DOJO!!!
Smash Flash DOJO!!, also refered as SSF2 DOJO!!, is the official website of Super Smash Flash 2 used to post information of the game 3 time a week about characters, stages, items, news, etc. It is based on the Smash Bros. DOJO!! of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Overview The Smash Flash DOJO!! has had many variants but all with the same purpose. Many of them are currently closed due fact there were problems with updates: *'First DOJO!!': The first DOJO!! was simply a forum pasted with attachments of character profiles and more. It was called Super Smash Flash Central. Eventually, it was closed down due to a generally disrespectful community. *'Second DOJO!!': The second DOJO!! had a resemblance to the actual Smash Bros. DOJO!!. It was created by Naruto NU, but was recreated by stoat.tamer used to solve the member disrespect problem. It was temporarily put on hold for a remodeling, and due to a completely rewritten code, marked a new DOJO!!. *'Third DOJO!!': The third "DOJO!!" (a fan made) was created by Tid, under the name Flash2dojo. The head of the dojo is Tid, with help from Xviyz along many others. It is currently out of service. *'Fourth DOJO!!': The third official DOJO!! and fourth one was released in June 12, 2009 and it was coded in Flash by Neron of the McLeodGaming Forums, it had a new a and better design. It completely replaced the second DOJO!!. It was attempted to make multiple languages for this DOJO!! but only Portuguese was done and it was never completed. It was closed down on June 16, 2010 *'Fifth DOJO!!': The fifth DOJO!! was started on June 5, 2010 now by the user Sirtopeia with the help of RoyMaster4, yet another user; but it was released on June 16, 2010. It is an enhanced version of the fourth DOJO!! and, unlike this last, it is coded in php/html/css format (those like the regular websites, such as the McLeodGaming Forums, have), rather than being coded in Flash. It is avalaible in multiple languages thanks to the Google translator technology, though it is not a clear translation. Updates The following list englobes the updates of the fifth Smash Flash DOJO!! June 2010 *'June 5: "A New Beginning"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/a-new-begginning/: The very first update of the Smash Flash DOJO!! It is a message from RoyMaster4 saying this new DOJO!! will not held back like previous DOJO!!'s did, he also says the updates will be more regular and are scheduled to be posted 3 times a week on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. *'June 5: "Mario"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/mario/: The first character announced on the DOJO!! and the first character under the section of Veteran Fighters. It shows few images of the brawlified-Super Mario World sprites of Mario who, unlike his Brawl counterpart, has a bit different moveset, just like the Star Spin and the abilty to become into Fire Mario via his Final Smash. *'June 5: "Kirby"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/kirby/: The second character announced and also under Veteran Fighters section, Kirby is a brawlified sprite direct from Kirby Super Star Ultra, he has the same moveset of his Brawl counterpart and is a light-weight character. His signature move by inhale and copy foes ability is now present. *'June 5: "Bleach: Arrancar Theme"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/bleach-arrancar-theme/: The very first update of the Music section. A soft composition hailed from the Bleach anime composed by Shoji Meguro and produced by Shirō Sagisu. This song has a dark and mysterious touch and can be heard in the stage, Hueco Mundo. *'June 6: "Ichigo"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/06/ichigo/: The first character under the section of Newcomers is finally confirmed in the DOJO!! Ichigo is the 15-years-old main protagonist of the Bleach franchise where he has the power of a shinigami to fight against the evil hollows. His sprites are ripped from the Nintendo DS fighting game Jump Ultimate Stars but he is not the only one whose sprites are ripped from this game. *'June 6: "Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Castle"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/06/mega-man-dr-wilys-castle/: The first Mega Man update and the second Music entry. A very memeorable composition heard during the first levels of Doctor Wily's Castle, hence the name, in Mega Man II. It can be heard in the stage, Castle Wily. *'June 8: "Link"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/link/: The hero of Hyrule is confirmed to return in the Smash Flash series with his design based off on his The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance. Unlike the previous character already showed, Link is the first character shown on the DOJO!! whose sprites are not ripped from any official game, they are custom and recolored. *'June 8: "Lloyd"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/lloyd/: The protagonist of Tales of Symphonia is confirmed. He is also the first Non-Nintendo/Non-Anime character shown in the DOJO!! In the battles, Lloyd uses two swords (the Flamberge and the Vorpal Sword) which he can use to slash or stab. The sprites used for Lloyd are exactly the same that were used for Super Smash Flash; they come from the game Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3. *'June 8: "Naruto"'http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/naruto/: The veteran fighter and eponymous protagonist of his own series, Naruto is finally confirmed. Unlike his previous appearance in Super Smash Flash, Naruto is able to use Chakra and Jutsus for his own attacks, as well as use the powerful Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Chakra sealed within him. Like Ichigo, his sprites are ripped from Jump Ultimate Stars. *'June 8: "Mega Man"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/mega-man/: Though technically a new character in the roster, the classic Mega Man appears labeled as a veteran fighter, being the succesor of his counterpart, X, who appeared in the first game. However, this Mega Man is armed with an arsenal of various weapons he have use over the years, including other attacks. His sprites are ripped directly from Mega Man 7. *'June 8: "Revival Platforms"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/revival-platforms/: An update in the How to Play section about said platforms the characters stand on after being KO'ed. Unlike the original Smash Bros. games, characters have their own personalized platforms according the universe they come from. For example, Mario stands on the revival platform from the game Mario Bros. while Sonic stands on the 7 Chaos Emeralds. *'June 8: "Naruto: Strong and Strike"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/naruto-rising-fighting-spirit/: A music composition hailed from the anime Naruto and one of the most popular themes in the series. It can be heard in the stage, Konoha Village. *'June 8: "Battlefield"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/battlefield/: The first stage announced. One simplistic and small stage which consists of one long platform with three past-through platforms. States also that the stage changes to day, afternoon and night while the time pass through the match. *'June 8: "Dream Land"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/dream-land/: The second update of the Stage section and the first "Past Stage" confirmed, it looks similar to the Battlefield, but just a bit wider giving ranged characters the upper hand. It consists of one long platform with three past-through platforms. It is not known if Whispy Woods, a personified tree in the background, will blow air puffs in the the stage. *'June 8: "Mushroom Kingdom II"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/mushroom-kingdom-ii/: The second "Past Stage" stage showcased in the DOJO!! A very simplistic stage with a platform in the middle separated from the outer edges by a gap. Unlike how this stage appeared in Melee, players are able to pull out multiple vegetables from the ground and use them as weapons just like Peach's down special move. Birdo and Pidgit will occasionally appear in the stage with Birdo throwing eggs to harm players and Pidgit to work as an extra moving-platform. *'June 8: "Hueco Mundo"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/hueco-mundo/: An stage update hailed directly from the Bleach franchise where the Hollows and Arrancar reside. Hueco Mundo is very basic stage, it is wide and the players can walk out the stage's boundaries, the buildings on it can be stood as well. Ranged attacks work well here. *'June 8: "Final Destination"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/final-destination/: An update of the Stages section, Final Desination is a very basic stage because it consists of a wide flat platform without any hazards, making it perfect for standard fights with no interruptions. The stage is set in a spacial layout. *'June 8: "What are Assist Trophies?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/what-are-assist-trophies/: The confirmation of the Assist Trophies are finally announced. A very familiar item for those who have played "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" might recognize. When grabbed, it summons a "guest" character, separated from the playable characters' roster, to aid the player against his opponents. Some might be detrimental rather than useful, though. *'June 8: "Light Yagami"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/light-yagami/: The very first confirmed Assist Trophy character for the game, Light Yagami is the brilliant but unlucky protagonist of the series of manga and anime, Death Note. As an Assist Trophy, Light uses the eponymous notebook, the Death Note, to write the name of a "random" creature and summon a Shinigami to attack a randomly chosen opponent. *'June 8: "Cucco"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/cucco/: The very first update in the Items section. Cucco are small chickens from the Zelda Universe that attack in swarms if endangered, and slows your descent if you are aerial while holding them. The golden Cucco do more damage when thrown and when attacking in swarms, so the player must be extra weary of them. *'June 14: "Sora"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/14/sora/: The second character added under the Newcomers section. Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series where he is the chosen weilder of the Keyblade known as the Kingdom Key, a weapon used in battles between Darkness and Light. He comes with his Kingdom Hearts II outfit but he was originally going to have his outfit from the first Kingdom Hearts. *'June 17: "What are Poké Balls?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/17/what-are-poke-balls/: The introduction for the Poké Balls. Like the Assist Trophy, Poké Ball allows you to summon Pokémon only, first you need to throw it and release the Pokémon inside it to help you against your opponents. Some might be detrimental rather than useful too. *'June 18: "Comet Observatory"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/18/comet-observatory/: The first update of the sub-category Galaxy Tours in the Stages section for the Mario stage with the same name. The Comet Observatory is the central hub of this stage. Rosalina usually appears oin the middle of the stage. From this point, it travels into different Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxies changing completely the stage layout depending the galaxy visited. *'June 18: "No More Comments?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/18/no-more-comments/: Due to consistent abuses in the DOJO, all comments were removed and the DOJO!! developers may reintroduce them in specific pages and they will also have to increase the spam blocker’s strictness if/when we re-enable them. *'June 21: "Training Mode"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/21/training-mode/: The first ever update of the Game Modes section. The Training Mode is a mode were you practice your skills with more than one CPU or a human player. You can also spawn different items, reduce or increase the speed, set the opponents' damage, etc.. *'June 23: "Smash Ball"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/23/smash-ball/: Another update of the Items section. The Smash Ball is a floating item that you must attack until it shatters on you and by pressing the Standard Special button (Default O key) you can release your Final Smash to activate a powerful move or a transformation. *'June 25: "Charizard"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/25/charizard/: The first Pokémon update who can be summoned from a Poké Ball showed at the DOJO!! Charizard is a flame Pokémon that uses Flamethrower to rack up damage. However, it will chase the opponents thayt got away the attack. *'June 28: "Sonic"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/28/sonic/: Another update of the Characters section. Widely considered the world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic is the fastest character in the game which makes him unpredictable in certain moments, he can turn into his Super form now, who was a separate playable character in the previous game. Most of his sprites come from various Sonic Advance games but also from Sonic Battle. *'June 30: "Hitmonlee"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/30/hitmonlee/: An Pokémon update, Hitmonlee is fighting type Pokémon that is summoned from a Poké Ball. once it is out, it will use a very powerful Hi-Jump Kick and will charge on the nearest opponent. July 2010 *'July 2: "Kirby: Fountain of Dreams"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/02/kirby-fountain-of-dreams/: An update from the Music section, an orchestral composition made by Jun Ishikawa of the common Kirby's Gourmet Race music. *'July 5: "Ichigo: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/05/ichigo/: The first update to show description for a character's special moves. Ichigo is the first to have said update. It includes a description for the Getsuga Tenshō, a chargable crecent moon-shaped projectile; and Shunpō, a quick attack that makes Ichigo disappears very brefly and then deliver a quick slash. *'July 7: "Castle Wily"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/07/castle-wily/: An stage update which shows a Mega Man location, Castle Wily. It is, usually, the final level of many Mega Man games. There, Mega Man last encounters with Dr. Wily in one of his "Wily Machines". The design of this particular Castle Wily stage comes from Mega Man 2. *'July 9: "Adventure Mode"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/09/adventure-mode/: The confirmation for the regular Adventure Mode finally out. It follows a world map to select a "planet" and play on a side-scrolling level filled with enemies according the level's layout. There is also numerous boss fights. *'July 10: "What's this?' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/10/whats-this/: A very mysterious update in the Notices section displaying a mystery black image impossible to recognize until further updates. *'July 12: "Chikorita"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/12/chikorita/: An update that shows Chikorita, a grass-type Pokémon. Upon being released from a Poké Ball, Chikorita will use Razor Leaf straight in front of it before dissapearing. Anyone that makes contact with the leaves will be damaged and might end up getting hit by all the rest. External links *Smash Flash DOJO!! main page Category:McLeodGaming